


To Love Thy Enemy

by revolutionary_romanticv



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, I did this to annoy the author, Kissing, M/M, With A Twist, attempted crack, crack ship, inciting chaos is my passion, oh that's actually a tag, please I am a GREAT friend, please forgive me for the shitty pacing I was too lazy to edit, slight involvement of knives, the title is inspired by a bible quote but there's nothing holy about this fic at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionary_romanticv/pseuds/revolutionary_romanticv
Summary: But maybe it didn’t matter that Allie’s hands clenched just a little too tight in Randy’s hair. Maybe it didn’t matter than Randy pulled on his collar hard enough to make his breath run short. Maybe, just perhaps, the clashing of their tongues meant nothing at all.Alternately titled "NightFall Told me not to and I Did Anyway"
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Randolph Emerson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	To Love Thy Enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightFallArises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFallArises/gifts), [coffeeflavoredtears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeflavoredtears/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Hamilton Files](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943986) by [NightFallArises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFallArises/pseuds/NightFallArises). 



> Based on The Hamilton Files by NightFallArises and the wonderful art by coffeflavoredtears on [tumblr](https://coffeeflavoredtears.tumblr.com/), so give them some love and check out the original fic too.

Allie perched on the edge of the counter, glaring at his nail beds. Sunlight flooded in through the window panes; frustration was the one thing confining him indoors..

Two weeks, it’s been two weeks and  _ Randy _ is still hanging at his tailcoats like a parasitic plant. Allie tried it all, pleading with Washington, Thomas, the whole goddamn FBI-- tracing his microexpressions with a keen eye-- but it was no use. The world was just entirely too stupid to get that Randolph Emerson, if that even his his name (who the hell names their kid after some dead poet?), was not who he claimed to be.

Allie scoffed, being himself was a magnificent curse. He turned back to examining his nails.

The door swung open.  _ Speak of the devil _ , he thought.

“What are you doing here?” there was no reason to be polite, not after he’d spent the past dozen days trying to get rid of the man.

Randolph cocked his head, a picture of perfect innocence, “I was looking for Thomas.”

“Right.”

Allie pursed his lips, trying to determine if he should tell Randy the truth or get him running in circles looking for their partner just for laughs, “He’s out.” 

“Out where?” He batted his long, dark lashes. Once. Twice. Three times.

“How should I know? I’m not his mother.”

Randolph stepped past him, kicking his legs on the couch. Thomas would have given Allie hell for that. He fell back, lounging on the cushions, lips now contorted into a smile.

“Or,” his eyes shined with that same gleeful conviction, “He doesn’t trust you enough to tell you where he’s going.”

Allie’s temper flared, if only he could sock that smug bitch in the face. But his reason won out; it was the one thing he could depend on, “He must not trust  _ you _ very much either, given that you’re the one who barged in here asking where he was.”

He loomed above Randy, “Thomas is on an errand, classified business,” a lie, technically, but one that wouldn’t wound his pride.

“I guess it’s just the two of us here, then.”

“I  _ guess _ .”

The minutes trickled by, neither letting their eyes trail beyond the other. Occasionally, Randy would lean his head back or Allie’d let out a breath he was holding in for too long. The staring contest continued, each opponent withholding the one thing that would let him win.

And then there came moments when the sun would hit past the windows, light falling exactly on Randolph’s body, illuminating him in a way that made him seem almost inhuman. In those moments he sat completely still, eyes mocking when Allie was forced to blink in the shine, legs crossed and wavy hair loose.

In those moments, Allie wanted to grab him by the shirt collar and find some way to shut his face up. He wanted to claw those brown eyes out of their sockets. 

“Why do you hate me so much, Hamilton?” 

Allie started, Randy had seemed to read his mind, but his face showed none of the taunting gleam it always possessed, like he was in on some joke no one else in the world could hear. Allie hated that. Allie was always the one who could hear everything, see what the others could not, and just when he thought he had found his place came an imposter planning to snatch his feet from underneath himself. And there he was, laughing at Allie once more with another ridiculous question.

“I don’t trust you,” Allie threw his head back and let out a breathless chuckle, “What is there to like about a liar?”

“I don’t lie.”

No, Allie thought, you snap your fingers and watch bright men fall at your heel like lost puppies. You deceive and fool and twist tales that tangle through countless lives, “It takes one to know one.”

“So you agree,” he mused, “that we’re more alike than different. Perfect counterparts, if you will.”

“I prefer the term ‘mortal enemies.’”

Now it was Randy’s turn to laugh. Allie had never seen anything genuine come out of his mouth, and that mysterious force tugging the corners of his lips was just as much of a lie as the rest of him, yet there was something different. A flash of what-ifs ran through Allie’s mind. He jerked, as if pulled by an invisible string, closer and closer until he could almost smell the detergent on Randy’s shirt.

And if Randy had noticed that the distance between him and Allie had vanished-- he must have-- he made no snide remark, only he crept forward himself until he was standing up, almost level with the other.

“Well,” his breath smelled like strawberries and cheerios, “Do you still hate me now?”

Allie growled, “Just shut up already.”

Randy leaned in, hooking Allie in by his tie. And when their lips touched it was a devastating collision of resentment and intrigue and obsession. 

Even now, each fought against the other. But maybe it didn’t matter that Allie’s hands clenched just a little too tight in Randy’s hair. Maybe it didn’t matter than Randy pulled on his collar hard enough to make his breath run short. Maybe, just perhaps, the clashing of their tongues meant nothing at all.

(And of course, Allie thought, it didn’t matter that his heart still burned with hatred for the man with whom he was now sharing saliva with.)

It was a strange sensation, kissing the enemy. 

And so he raked his nails against Randolph’s scalp and bit his lip and grappled for control in this twisted game of passion that the other seemed just as eager to reciprocate. Each piece of them clashing with the other in pieces of themselves that struggled to, and couldn’t, accommodate the other.

Randy shifted his head, and Allie felt something twist in his gut, a warm trail that trickled down past his abdomen and between his legs. He stumbled back, untangling his fingers from Randy’s hair, gasping for air.

He looked down…

At the knife lodged between his ribs, three inches deep, blooding trailing down the handle and onto the polished floor. He looked up at the man he had been kissing a few moments prior and felt another twinge inside of himself. 

  
“Dude,” Allie’s head began to spin, “ _ what the fuck? _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> btw I also have a [ tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/revolutionary-romanticv)


End file.
